Mission Implausible
by remus R us
Summary: In this sequel to ‘Casting Grouch’, mayhem continues to ensue when the group of players leave their roles in fan fiction behind to enact a covert and comical operation to retrieve Voldemort from Muggledom. The biggest snag? He doesn't want to come back!
1. Team Trouble

**Mission Implausible**

A covert operation is launched to retrieve Voldemort from Muggledom. But what do you call an operation that involves the hormonal saviour of wizardkind, his adenoidal comic side-kick, and their thinking hat wannabe bimbette; a harmless (mostly) werewolf, his canine friend and their clumsy associate; a snivelly wizard and a known felon? Surely, _Mission Implausible_? A sequel to **_Casting Grouch_.**

_Author's Notes_: Thanks again to **Kerichi** , for her constructive criticism and constant encouragement. **Zorb **(FA), thanks for making life hassle-free in cyber-space. This fic owes it's inspiration to _Laughing Gas_ by that master of mayhem, **P.G.Wodehouse**. The first chapter is more an introduction to the (mis)adventure; be warned, things get stranger as chapters go by. Not OOC but OOB!

_Disclaimer: _

HP and others belong to Jo

Wish I owned Remus, though

Don't know why this ardor

For a paper figure covered in fur

My husband is puzzled, you know.

_**Chapter 1: Team Trouble**_

_Prologue:_

The man, who was sauntering in his parlour, paused in front of a mirror to check his appearance. His loud Hawaiian shirt and shorts gave him a very casual, beachy flavour. He looked rakish with his dreadlocked hair, braided with many beads. 'You handsome devil, you!' He grinned at his reflection.

'And pretty good for your age,' replied the enchanted mirror.

The wards he had set around the perimeter of his cottage ensured that he was sufficiently warned in advance about receiving visitors. Enough time for him to change into his 'official' appearance. In the meantime, this was his private haven. He could be terribly OOC as he liked and a rude upper limb extremity to anybody who thought otherwise. But this peace was not for long.

He recollected the note by owl-post that morning: "Voldemort gone missing. Please come at once! Minerva McGonagall." Selected characters, mainly, Members of the Order of the Phoenix, were to gather at the school around noon, to discuss the latest crisis.

Now, as it was time for him to put in a public appearance, he transformed himself into the character everyone recognized and loved.

'You know,' he said wistfully to his reflection, thinking about his earlier appearance, 'you would have made a good pirate!'

'Yes, indeed!' replied the snarky mirror. 'You always ran a tight ship, Headmaster!'

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he set out to fulfill his duties.

The members of the Order had gathered in an unused classroom, off the Entrance Hall. Minerva McGonagall shared whatever information she had gathered since morning. 'Lord Voldemort has been feeling terribly reined in for the past few weeks. You could make out from his outburst yesterday (Refer: _Casting Grouch_ ) as to how much he wanted a break from the bad press and monotony that he is experiencing. So, deciding to take his fortune in the world, he has escaped to London from the realms of fan fiction. He wanted to be on the stage or somewhere in the public arena. Who would like to volunteer for a retrieval mission?'

There were plenty of volunteers who stood up immediately and an argument broke out as to who thought themselves right for the mission.

'You know,' said Dumbledore conversationally, 'this is not a sight-seeing trip. Sorry to curb your enthusiasm, but, I think we need to restrict the group to about 6 members.'

'I wish to join the mission, Professor,' said Harry Potter. 'After all, Voldemort is my nemesis. I am sure to subdue him in the end and bring him back.'

'And if Harry goes, I go,' said Ron Weasley. 'How will the Great Warrior survive without his Faithful Side-Kick? Who will deliver all those punch-lines and provide comic relief when the plot becomes intense?

'And if these two berks go, I have to be there,' cut in Hermione Granger, 'otherwise they might damage themselves with their own wands. Everybody knows that I am the brains of the Trio.'

Remus Lupin volunteered quietly, talking about his heightened senses that could be of use and also the fact that somebody needed to look after the Trio. Dumbledore immediately accepted.

Sirius Black, not to be outdone, offered his help as Harry's godfather and in tracking, too. 'You know, Snuffles is a good tracker,' he said, referring to his animagus form.

'I know he is a good marker,' teased Remus, 'of trees and pillars. But a tracker?'

While Sirius was fuming and thinking of a witty rejoinder, James Potter spoke up. 'I too could join you in my animagus form.'

'Oh yes!' said Sirius, still huffed. 'A stag cantering down Piccadilly will certainly help this operation!'

Dumbledore spoke up. 'I think Sirius can join the team. It will give him a respite from the regular bouts of snogging and shagging that he is forced into, in every other story. And, we could use a dog for tracking.'

'Dog? Trackin'?' questioned Rubeus Hagrid, perking up at Dumbledore's last sentence. He had been absorbed in embracing Olympe Maxine. With much untangling of limbs, akin to the Whomping Willow shaking itself free of leaves for autumn, he joined the discussion. 'If yeh need a dog for trackin', I can lend yeh Fluffy!'

'Fluffy!' echoed a chorus of voices, namely the Trio and Severus Snape, thinking back to past encounters with said creature.

'Bloody Hell!' exclaimed Ron. 'What need do we have for a savage beast? As if one head on that monster was not enough!'

'But,' said Hagrid puzzled, 'you three once told me that three heads are better than one!'

'Not on the same person, Hagrid,' said Hermione gently. 'Or creature.' She shot a quelling look at Ron who kept muttering about 'Three-headed freaks' and 'Dangerous Beasts'.

'Fluffy is not dangerous! He will not hurt anybody!' cried Hagrid defensively.

'That's because they would have died of fright before they could have been hurt,' said Harry sarcastically.

'Oh yes! A prancing stag and a three-headed monster,' Remus said in wry amusement. 'We may as well wear T-shirts proclaiming "We are Undercover Wizards. Don't notice us!" What more does a covert operation need?'

'Constant Vigilance!' Alastor Moody was not to be outdone. 'Albus, I wish to volunteer for this mission.'

'Alastor, much as I think that you are the best man for this job, I need your particular skills on another matter,' replied Dumbledore, gently dissuading Moody from joining this group. As if Lord Voldemort unleashed on the Muggles was not enough!

Snape offered to join the operation, as his knowledge of Voldemort would be useful.

'And that makes six,' said Dumbledore.

'Professor, I think we might need an Auror on this operation,' spoke up Remus, with a speculative glance at Nymphadora Tonks. He continued, 'It will be useful if any assistance is required of the Ministry. As Moody is ruled out and Kingsley is not here, we can take Auror Tonks. I will keep her in hand!' Remus finished enthusiastically.

'Sly devil!' Sirius whispered to Remus. 'We all know exactly which part of Auror Tonks that you will keep in hand!'

'That's a good idea,' said Dumbledore. 'Nymphadora! Try to keep the damage to the minimum. We do not want to end up paying for a lot of Muggle property!'

'Yes Professor!' agreed Tonks, happy at the thought of spending time with Remus.

'There is one more person we might need, who will be useful. Mundungus.' Sirius Black added hesitantly, knowing the reaction to this suggestion.

Mundungus Fletcher was nursing his bottle of Firewhisky but woke up from his stupour at the mention of his name.

'Whazzup?' he slurred. Snape snorted in derision.

'Well, Mundungus,' said Dumbledore. 'We need your help on a retrieval mission. We know that you have an excellent network of contacts who will give us the required information. But, it is of utmost importance that you sober up immediately!'

'Oh! No problem!' Mundungus drowned a phial of a Pick-me-up potion that he always kept handy.

'Well, that makes eight, but I guess it's necessary,' said Dumbledore. 'Remus, you will head this mission, assisted by Severus. If you split up into groups in London, always ensure that there is an adult with the children.'

Remus nodded. Sirius also nodded enthusiastically.

'And that includes Sirius too,' added Dumbledore, watching Sirius deflate.

Remus had gathered the group around him and soon they were transfiguring their clothes to resemble proper Muggle attire. It was decided that the Trio and Mundungus will be taken on side-along apparition with the rest, to the vicinity of the film studio in London, where Voldemort was last heard of. The group started moving outside while Dumbledore and McGonagall wished them luck.

Dumbledore watched them go up the pathway to the gates and mentally ticked off the group:

1. Remus Lupin, Werewolf, ex-Professor, commands everybody's respect except Severus's.

2. Severus Snape, Professor, ex-Death Eater, commands nobody's respect but Severus's.

3. Sirius Black, ex-Convict and Casanova Supreme, mostly an enthusiastic puppy in human and animagus forms.

4. Mundungus Fletcher, con man and thief, a blight on Wizard-kind but had his uses.

5. Nymphadora Tonks, Auror Extraordinaire if she doesn't end up being a danger to herself in the first place.

6. Harry Potter, suffering from _Saviouritis_ and teenage hormones, each warring to take sole control of him.

7. Ronald Weasley, desperate to break the 'side-kick' mould and aspiring to do great deeds of valour.

8. Hermione Granger, hoping that she will be considered a non-brain but losing the fight to _know-it-allitis._

Dumbledore sighed. Considering the odd set of characters for the mission, he knew that Remus would have trouble of keeping this team to-gether and commiserated with him. He wondered if it was better if Voldemort stayed missing but being the believer that he was in the Goodness of All Beings, he affirmed that even the vilest villain had to be rescued. '_Mission Implausible_!' he muttered under his breath.

Remus, in the meanwhile, cast an eye over the group he was commandeering. He would have much preferred a lone operation. Only Snape seemed to glide alone in front whereas the others were walking in pairs. He attuned himself to the various conversations that were going on around him.

Tonks and Hermione were giggling about a mall, Harry and Ron were deep in discussion about some Muggle amusement park, whereas Sirius was having an urgent exchange with Mundungus about 'cocktail lounges'. He listened in.

_Conversation 1:_

'…_and when she saw my pink crowning glory, she fainted!' Tonks finished recounting. Though Hermione joined in the laughter, Tonks noticed that she seemed distracted. 'What's up, Hermione? You are stealing looks at the Potions Master. Something brewing between you two?'_

'_Oh no! Nothing of that sort!' protested Hermione. 'It's just that fan fiction writers seem to write about us all the time, that I wondered what I am supposed to see in him. A romantic, mis-understood hero? All I see is a greasy-haired git!'_

'_Hey! Nothing ventured, nothing gained! Why don't you find out? I am sure Snape will not wish to apparate with Harry, Ron or Mundungus. So, take this chance and hold his hand!' _

'Uh-oh!' thought Remus. 'Trouble ahead!'

_Conversation 2:_

'… _and so Dean tells me that this velo-thingy is the best thing to ogling girls. Their skirts fly up and their dresses are askew,' finished Ron, with a sigh. 'What say, Harry, that we make a detour there? You're sure to be Sirius's partner for the apparition and you can convince him easily to stop by the amusement park. I'll take Remus's help and search for you. Once at the park, we'll see how we can have some fun! What do you say?'_

'Uh-oh-oh!' thought Remus. 'Raging teenage hormones!'

_Conversation 3:_

'_Wow!' exclaimed Sirius, 'You mean to say that they have belly-dancing at this place? Exotic eastern dancers! I have been out of circulation for a while and have a lot of catching up to do. Shall we swing by this place, Mundungus?'_

'Uh-oh-oh- Stop it!' Remus chided himself. Considering their original plan of side-along apparition, he now doubted if all the group members would end up in the same destination. Each one seemed to have his/her own agenda! And Dumbledore thought that he had the command of this group. 'Time to take action!' Remus told himself firmly.

By now, they were outside the school gates. He caught up with Snape, and inclining his head towards the rest, said, 'It seems unwise to use apparition; better we take a port-key.' Snape grunted his agreement.

'Group,' called Remus, 'change of plans. We will take a port-key to the vicinity of the studio in London.' Remus smiled as he noted the groans of disappointment. Personal plans doused! At least for the moment.

Remus then asked for a suitable artifact to use as a port-key. Mundungus offered a battered silver mug, probably some stolen family heirloom.

'Are you sure this is safe?' queried Remus. He examined some strange looking runes around the base of the mug. Mundungus mumbled something about drinking from it and hence, that it should be safe.

Remus converted it into a port-key and the eight gathered around to touch it.

Soon, they felt the familiar sensation of a pull behind their navel. But there was an added sensation of floating in a sea of icy mist followed by being whooshed through a cylinder of light. Finally they all fell down at their destination and picked themselves off the road of a deserted alley.

As the members slowly got to their feet, they felt that something was wrong. Terribly, terribly, wrong. They looked at their surroundings, then at each other and seven voices screamed, 'Mundungus!'

'Whazzup?' said Ron Weasley.

_Author's Notes_ : OOB! Any takers? The sequel did take long to post as I have just moved to Africa. I had originally had this on a 'M' rating but have now changed the rating to 'T' - I am still new to this rating game, and, where I hail from, even swearing gets a 'M' rating I guess. If you feel uncomfortable with the rating, please let me know.

_Teaser for Chapter 2_ : Where, everybody is angry with Mundungus, Sirius misdemeanours occur and the day is saved by, huh? Ron?


	2. Who am I?

**Mission Implausible**

_Author's Notes:_ So, have you figured what the OOB is all about? I received complaints from some fans that Sirius was shown as juvenile. That's me having fun and apologies to all serious Sirius-lovers. Warning: Things become more bizarre as the story continues. This is where I insert an AU warning and also an IU warning (Insane Universe!). We have some serious Snape bashing(could be Sirius Snape bashing as it is Sirius who does Snape bashing as Sirius-Snape, but let me not give away the story), my favourite sport, and some implausible plot lines. You know that the title is Mission Implausible, right?

In order to make things simpler for readers, the name of characters is followed with a hyphen by the transmigrated person inside. I did not want to do this, but the Muse of Reviews whispered in my ear that unless I wanted flames, it's better to help the readers.

_Disclaimer:_

HP and others belong to Jo

Wish I owned Remus, though

Don't know why this ardor

For a paper figure covered in fur

My husband is puzzled, you know.

**Chapter 2: Who am I?**

_Prologue:_

It is said that man, whenever placed at the moment of questioning his existence and about to start on a deep personal introspection, always starts with the question, "Who am I?". Little did humankind know that this question will have to be asked literally, by a set of mis-matched witches and wizards on a mission of a horrendous, errr, a hazardous nature.

Team Trouble, in their quest to follow Voldemort and retrieve him from Muggledom, had last taken a portkey, a battered looking silver mug of Mundungus, to a studio near London where Voldemort was reported to be seen.

As the members slowly got to their feet on reaching their destination, they felt that something was wrong. Terribly, terribly, wrong. They looked at their surroundings, then at each other and seven voices screamed, 'Mundungus!'

'Whazzup?' said Ron Weasley.

Imagine taking a portkey to a destination and when you pick yourself off your feet, you see yourself picking yourself off your feet, right before you.

'What is this?'

'Who am I?'

'What the Bloody Hell?

'Who am I?'

'What happened?'

'Who …' (Well, you get the general idea).

Team Trouble straggled to their feet.

You may ask why? Because they were on strange feet.

Perplexed, you may ask why were they on strange feet? Because they were in strange bodies.

To get to the nub of the matter you may persist in questioning as to why were they in strange bodies? Because, that is the story so continue to read and stop asking questions!

Something had happened while they had touched the portkey. Something huge, massive. Something life-changing, literally. So, now, it was time to figure out who was who.

'Ok! Attention everyone! As the leader of the team, I think we first need to find out the extent of transmigration,' said Remus, quickly assessing the situation. Err, it was the sort of command and inflection that Remus used, but the person who called for attention was Nymphadora Tonks.

'Moony!' exclaimed Sirius's voice, or what could obviously be only Sirius's voice. A figure in dark robes came forward to hug Tonks. The team were treated to the never before sight of Severus Snape with a beaming smile on his face, embracing Nymphadora Tonks.

'Ugh! Padfoot! You are strangling me! Do you realize you are in Snape's body?'

'Oh rot! Hmm, Moony ol' pal, do you think this is a Heaven-sent opportunity to get payback on ol' Snivellus? I'll think of something…'

Tonks-Remus continued in a businesslike voice. 'That's two accounted for. Where is Tonks?'

'Here I am, a true Black!' Sirius-Tonks gave a sign of victory. 'Hey cousin, what are these dangly bits? I tried metamorphing but apparently I can't, and I swear these dangly bits moved!'

'Woman! Don't you dare hurt the Black family crest jewels. I will not hesitate to take revenge even if you are my cousin!' Snape-Sirius glared at his cousin.

'Wotcher cuz! Aren't you forgetting something important? Like, "even if you are in my body"?'

'Cut out the scrapping, you two!' admonished Tonks-Remus. 'Severus?'

'Bloody inept werewolf!' spat out Mundungus. Of course it was Snape and it became immediately apparent that he hated his new address. 'Can't you even do a portkey spell right? Why should I be stuck in this stink bag of a body? And you Black,' he called to Snape-Sirius, 'if I see you abusing my body..' Severus left his threats unsaid and looked down horrified at his new body's dirty clothes and unkempt appearance.

Seeing this inspection, Snape-Sirius took a dig at Snape. 'Take heart Snivellus! I lurrrve this body and will cherish it. I wish your underpants were not so yucky though. I don't think you washed it since we dunked you in the lake in our final year!' In a falsely hearty voice he continued, 'Now, you don't worry about being in Dungie's body. Think of the benefit! For once, your hair will not smell! Though the rest of you might!'

Snape-Sirius and Sirius-Tonks sniggered while Mundungus-Snape looked on venomously. Or as venomously as a decrepit wizard with watering eyes could look.

'Ok! Mundungus?' Tonks-Remus enquired. 'Yes, it's Ron! Who is Ron now?'

'Harry Potter, at your service Professor!' Harry-Ron came forward and did an exaggerated bow.

'Who is Harry?'

'Erm,' Hermione came forward reluctantly. 'Professor, it's I, Harry!'

'Oh, Harry! What a lark!' Snape-Sirius cried joyously and rushed over to embrace his godson. Or, should we say god-daughter now?

Another never-before witnessed scene unfolded – Severus Snape hugging Hermione Granger. Snape-Sirius saw the revulsion on Mundungus-Snape's face when he hugged Hermione-Harry, and made a mental note to do it more often.

The scene raised a few eye-brows, set many tongues wagging and inspired a lot of fan fiction authors to write stories on the Hermione-Snape ship, but more on that later.

'That leaves us with Hermoine?' queried Tonks-Remus.

'Professor Lupin, it's you! I mean, I am you.' Remus-Hermione stepped forward shyly.

'And you take good care of me!' laughed Tonks-Remus. 'Now, that is settled!' he said.

'What do you mean by settled?' Mundungus-Snape interrupted rudely. 'You are responsible for this predicament! You and your stupid portkey!'

'You are mistaken, Snape,' said Sirius-Tonks. 'Remus asked me to check it before he transformed it into a portkey. I subjected it to the routine spells that aurors do on any dark object.'

'Bloody inept auror!' yelled Mundungus-Snape.

'Hold the invectives Snape. Tonks is a bloody brilliant auror and we all know it.' Snape-Sirius rushed to Tonks's support. 'I think I may know the reason; let me have the mug, I need to examine it.' He was passed the mug.

'Yes!' exclaimed Snape-Sirius. 'This belongs to the Black family, see this small insignia here. This belongs to old Regulus, my great grand-uncle. It disappeared at a party a long-time back and I heard mother snickering about the thief getting his due. Apparently, it is harmless unless magic is performed on it. But that doesn't apply to the Black clan, as they used to polish it by magic and cast refilling spells. That is why it appeared harmless to Tonks, who is a Black, though the bloodline is slightly diluted.'

'And you just happened to pick it up off the street, Mundungus?' asked Tonks-Remus sarcastically.

'Err,' said Ron-Mundungus shuffling his feet. 'Err, that's righ'. I did, y'know.'

'Professor? What about our powers? Do we retain them?' queried Remus-Hermione.

'Well, before we proceed further, I need to send word to Professor Dumbledore on our circumstances,' said Tonks-Remus. 'I think it's best that we take our original wands as the wands are connected to our innate magical abilities.' Tonks-Remus took the wand from Remus-Hermione and soon a patronus sped away and vanished.

'There! I did not find any difficulty with the patronus. Tonks said that she couldn't metamorph. So, I guess we retain our basic magical ability. Why don't all of you try out a few spells? We can be sure then,' said Tonks-Remus.

They were soon performing simple spells. Snape-Sirius of course could not resist the opportunity to have some fun at Snape's expense. He made Snape's nose resemble a vulture, greased his hair so much that some greenish goo was dripping off it. He transfigured his dress and was soon standing in a neon green spandex suit, with a cloak of the same material billowing behind him. He looked down at himself and said, 'Oh! Something's missing. Oh, yes!' He gave himself some briefs over the spandex – candy striped with blue fur trimmings.

With his arms raised high above his head, he proclaimed, 'I am Super Snivellus, guardian of dirty underwear!'

'You know, Snape,' said Sirius-Tonks to Mundungus-Snape, 'Green is definitely your colour. See how it brings out the _subtle_ highlights in your hair!'

Mundungus-Snape looked on horrified while the others were helpless with laughter. Tonks-Remus called the group to order. 'We better not try apparition. So, as soon as we finish our enquiry here, we should take the knight bus. I think I needn't remind you that we need to stick to-gether.'

'Remus, how do we take care of bodily functions?' Who else but our cheeky, practical auror to ask the question on at least half their minds. 'You know, how do I work these pipes?'

Tonks-Remus groaned in exasperation. 'Tonks, I'll appreciate if you take your mind off bodily functions and concentrate on the mission.'

'But Remus,' continued Sirius-Tonks unabashedly. 'I am sure even you should be wondering about them. By the way, that is my favourite thong you are wearing. Let not the so called two words, which we forebear to mention, harm them.'

Tonks-Remus grew red, and to cover her embarrassment, looked around. The trio was huddled in a group. Or in their present avatars, Remus, Harry and Hermione were talking animatedly. Mundungus-Snape was sulking and casting killer looks towards Snape-Sirius.

Ron-Mundungus was lighting a cigarette. Although cigarette smoking is injurious to health, in this case, the cigarette smoker was injurious to health!

Tonks-Remus, Snape-Sirius and Sirius-Tonks were gathered together and discussing the circumstances.

Seeing Tonks-Remus's worried look, Sirius-Tonks asked what was wrong.

'I shudder to think of what will happen on the next full moon, if we persist in this transmigrated state.'

'Don't worry, Remus!' assured Sirius-Tonks. 'I am sure Dumbledore would set it right.'

'Oh yes!' said Snape-Sirius. 'Think of the benefit. Tonks finally has some werewolf in her!'

Mundungus-Snape watched horrified as Sirius-Tonks and Tonks-Remus pummeled his previous residence.

Snape-Sirius finally gasped out, 'Sorry guys! It was a joke, to lighten Moony's mood. Much as I would like to see you beat up Snape, right now I am in this scum-bag, so please lay off!'

A red and gold feather fell suddenly at Tonks-Remus's feet. She picked it up and read the instructions and incinerated it. She called for attention. 'Team, Dumbledore has asked us to continue with our mission. He will meet up with us soon. Meanwhile, in the words of that great detective, "the game is afoot!"

_Epilogue_:

So, what were the members of Team Trouble thinking?

Snape-Sirius was fussing about Hermione-Harry. Mind, Sirius knew it was his godson, and did not exceed his limits. He patted Hermione-Harry affectionately, casually draped his arms around her shoulder and gave her hugs and chaste kisses. He was playing to a gallery of one – Mundungus-Snape. He saw the revulsion in Mundungus-Snape's eyes turn to interest and thought that he should exploit this opportunity. With due credit to him, he did feel a moment's pity for the real Hermione Granger but taunting Snape was an extenuating circumstance.

Mundungus-Snape was the most frustrated of the lot. The list of perceived wrongs against him kept piling up. First of all, he was not the team leader; that bloody werewolf was appointed instead. Then came the messed up portkey, landing him in this hideous body. And then to his horror, he found his nemesis inhabiting his body – that confounded Black. Not only did he inhabit it with glee, but he was subjecting his body (Snape's body) to utmost misery and humiliation. And to top it all, must he keep hugging his godson, that blasted Potter, who was now in that insufferable Hermione Granger's body? What angered him more was that he was getting turned on by how Hermione's body fitted against his original form. And he looked on intently.

Remus-Hermione accepted her condition with grace, though she inhabited an old battered body, that too a male. Hermione was a person who never passed up an opportunity to study something new and transmigration was certainly a new experience for her. She had an opportunity to study her appearance. _Is that how my hair really looks?_ She agonized and turned her head slightly to see Mundungus-Snape absorbed by the sight of the affectionate hugs that Snape-Sirius kept giving Hermione-Harry. She thought that this was a good opportunity to find out if Snape could possibly appeal to her as it was made out to be, by authors dedicated to the Hermione-Snape ship.

Tonks-Remus felt very relaxed, despite the circumstances. Maybe it was the influence of the Auror's body. One can't help but be cheerful when one sports pink hair and a punk rockstar look, right? Moony definitely felt that the old marauder days were back and smiled.

Sirius-Tonks was very kicked about the fact that her guy was in her original form. Tonks suddenly found a different Nymphadora Tonks, one who exuded an air of quiet authority and walked lithely and gracefully. Remus had even managed to alter Tonks's outlandish appearance slighty to give a dignified punk rockstar look, if such a thing was possible.

Ron-Mundungus was absorbed in his own-self. He was happy to have an unpolluted body that he could subject to his vices. Mundungus was quite the ladies man in his youth, unbelievable as it may seem now, before his days of hard drinking and smoking. Recalling his prime past, he lit up another cigarette jauntily, swiped of course from his original residence. He wasn't upset about the fact that the Potions Master was in residence. He had bigger fish to fry. Ron-Mundungus was very happy.

Hermione – Harry was embarrassed. And that would be putting it mildly. He (Harry) was just complaining about lack of normal teenage hormones yesterday (Ref: _Casting Grouch_). And today, he was getting a surfeit of it. Only, it was the female kind. Suddenly he was finding all males attractive. Even Ron - knowing fully well that it was Mundungus. Maybe, he would draw the line at Mundungus, as he didn't like the smelly person or the nastier one that lurked inside. And it did weird things to him when Snape-Sirius casually draped his arms around him. _That's my godfather!_ He told himself. He then noticed that Sirius was doing it deliberately to bait Snape. _Anything for payback_ he thought. With a muttered 'Forgive me, Hermione,' he gave his Godfather-but-now-hated-Potions-Master a peck on the cheek.

Well then, what of Ron? Harry-Ron was the happiest of the lot. He was where he had always wanted to be, _in Harry Potter's shoes_! And he had been wanting some action, somehow to prove his 'hero' worthiness and break out of the 'side-kick' mould. He was looking forward to saving the day. _That has a nice ring to it_, he thought to himself. _The day is saved by Ronald Weasley_!

_Author's Note_: There exists an Uncle Regulus on the Black Family Tree. Characters are usually referred by the gender in which they are transmigrated except when discussing their thoughts and feelings, where their original gender is used.

Chapter 3 Preview: Ever wondered where all the filth disappears whenever a Wizard says '_Evanesco_' or '_Scourgify_?' It reaches the Fortress of Filth. The (mis)adventure continues.


End file.
